The addition of WIFI transmitters, closed-circuit television (CCTV) cameras and various other low voltage devices to roadway street lighting poles creates a concern for electro-magnetic interference (EMI). Street lights on roadway poles are typically powered by high voltage power lines that introduce a fair amount of electro-magnetic radiation within their close proximity. The recent addition of smaller, more delicate electronics gives rise to a concern for EMI. These electronics typically suffer signal degradation when introduced to EMI, thus causing a breakdown of clear video signal and loss of effective WIFI coverage amongst other issues. The industry has attempted to mitigate these issues with externally mounting the low-voltage lines in their own tubular chamber—such as PVC chambers—to the outside of the poles. This solution is not only aesthetically displeasing but is highly prone to vandalism and theft.